Happy St Andrews Day
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Happy St. Andrews Day everyone. I am a Scot and proud! Thought this could be an interesting Getty story. Time line doesn't quite meet up with TV series but who cares? Posted this a day early but I like to share :P


_**Happy St. Andrew's Day everyone! 31/11/08 Proud to be Scottish!**_

Christina grabbed Betty's hand. "Come on," she said in her thick Scottish accent, "We need to get you a dress for tonight. You are coming to this **c****eliegh**whether you like it or not. Plus as well as getting you a new dress, I have another surprise in line for you." Christina dragged Betty through the shopping mall and finally found the store she was looking for. "A Taste of Scotland?" Betty asked whilst laughing. Christina pulled Betty inside, saying "Shut up. Come on it'll be fun. I managed to persuade Mrs Meade to host this damn celiegh so the least you can do is turn up. I'll even do some dancing if I must. It's to celebrate St. Andrews Day, please?" Christina pleaded. Betty rolled her eyes and walked over to the dresses with Christina.

"You ready Betty?" Christina asked in Betty's apartment that night as they were away to head out to the celiegh. "Yep," she said emerging from her bedroom. She was wearing a black tartan dress with spaghetti straps sleeves and deep pleats in the skirt. Her hair was slightly curled and for once she wore contact lenses. "Let's go," Christina said grabbing her friends arm and heading out of the door.

They arrived at Mode to find the place full of people wearing tartan; men with kilts and women with dresses. There was a large buffet and a live band was playing in the corner. "Are those…?" Betty started as Christina nodded her head. "Yep, that is what is known as bagpipes," Christina said amused at her friends sudden interest in her culture. She chuckled and went over to get a drink of whisky for her and Betty. "Come on, live a little," Christina said handing Betty the glass, "It's Scottish! You have to try some, the same as haggis. I think there is some somewhere." Christina looked around and darted off as she saw someone approach Betty.

"Hey B," the voice said behind her. Her heart beat a thousand times quicker than normal and she knew who the voice belonged to. "Gio!" she exclaimed turning around and giving him a huge hug. "How are you? How was Rome? What about the family, they all good?" she let out in one breath. Gio chuckled to himself. "Whoa B, Calm down. We have all night to talk," he said smiling at her, "Just let me enjoy this moment, with you here in my arms."

They pulled out of their embrace and Betty looked Gio up and down. "You're wearing a kilt and it's the same tartan as mine," Betty said smiling. Gio looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yeah, Christina helped me pick it out and to let you in on a little secret. I'm being an honorary Scotsman tonight, if you catch my drift," he said with a wink. Betty immediately turned beetroot and Gio laughed as he hugged her tightly.

Christina walked over to Betty and Gio who were embracing each other. "So, Christina. You said you were going to do some Scottish dancing for me if I actually came to this thing," Betty said smirking. Christina chuckled. "Fine," she said standing in a dancing pose. She started to do what she said was called the Highland fling. After she was finished the room erupted into applause and Christina turned beetroot. "Happy now?" she asked Betty. Betty laughed and replied, "Extremely!" as she looked at Gio.

Gio and Betty walked outside. "So B, I was wondering, can we continue where we left off before I went to Rome?" he asked her looking deep into her eyes. She saw the passion filled with them and it scared her a bit, but she was willing to make the jump. "Gio, of course I do," she said leaning up to him and kissing him gently on the lips. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her, wanting to savour every moment. Gio's hands snaked around her back and pulled her body towards him. There kiss deepened as Betty slipped her tongue into his mouth and began massaging his bottom lip. "B…" he managed to say breathily, "Pepe is getting out of control. I think we should either move somewhere else if you are ready for it or we should just calm ourselves down." Betty looked at him and bit her lip. "Okay," she said grabbing his hand and running out of the MODE building.

Betty took Gio to her new apartment. "Nice place Bet…" Gio started before he was interrupted by her mouth being pushed firmly to his. "God, I missed you," she whispered between kisses. He smiled as he kissed her and Betty moved them back towards the sofa. She pushed him down onto it and climbed on top of him. She kissed him again, this time her tongue invading his mouth. His hands reached around to the back of her dress and he undid the zip. She lifted her arms above her head and he yanked the dress up. "Wow," he exclaimed staring at her in a way that told her she looked beautiful. She bit her lip and ripped his shirt off of him. "So, Pepe? Seriously?" she asked smirking. Gio looked at her shocked. "What's wrong with Pepe? Do you want to meet him?" he asked her. She nodded her head and pulled him through to the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind her.


End file.
